


Birthday surprise

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan Love: After Dark [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palmer has plans for Lasky's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday surprise

Tom collapsed onto the cotton sheets, ignoring the thought that he was soaking the fabric and probably the mattress below. He was too tired and content to really care at the moment, so he let himself lounge on the soft bedding. He looked down to his stomach where the towel had landed before he turned to the other side of the bed. "Don't like the view?" he teased.

"Oh I love the view, that's why the towels on your stomach," Sarah teased back as she sat down on her side of the bed, rubbing another towel against her hair. "The towel is to help you dry off." She spread her towel out and lay down on the bed beside him.

"That way of drying off is boring," Tom rolled onto his side, his hand reaching over to gently touch her stomach right below her naval. "I was thinking we could maybe see if we could heat each other up enough to get dry." Tom was always friskier after shower-sex; and even more so after surprise shower-sex.

Today was Tom's favorite day of the year, and it had been that way since he'd first celebrated it with Sarah. Tom had never really cared about his birthday before, but with Sarah the whole day was dedicated to the two of them doing whatever he wanted. That usually started with wake-up-sex, but because Tom had gotten in the shower right after getting up today, Sarah had surprised him. From there they usually just spent the day relaxing together; lying on the couch, cuddling, and watching movies until dinner - they'd order something for delivery so Tom didn't have to cook. After their meal they would watch some more of Tom's favorite movies until the urge struck him for physical intimacy. Sarah had an open policy about sex on his birthday; meaning that if he wanted sex, that was what they would do, no matter where or in what way. During his first birthday with Sarah he'd abused that privilege, spending the entire day trying to think of new places and ways he hadn't screwed her yet. It had been fun at the time, but Tom regretted it the next day. He'd felt terribly guilty for treating her like an object. So since then he'd used the privilege fairly conservatively.

Sarah smiled and laughed lightly. "Although that sounds like the most wonderful idea, there was a reason why you got up so early," she reminded him. Tom looked to the clock and groaned as he realized that he only had a quarter of an hour to get dried, dressed, and be at the meeting with Del Rio. "Like I was saying, Commander, the towel is for you to dry off so you won't be late."

Tom groaned again. "But today's my birthday," he complained, letting his hand travel up Sarah's stomach toward her chest.

Sarah reached down and grabbed his hand, lifting it up to press her lips to his palm. "Go to your meeting, I'll be here when you get home," Sarah assured him. "You don't want to upset the Captain by being late, and you're wasting time." Tom sighed and sat up, knowing she would nag him until he got dressed. He didn't' really mind the nagging though, she was really was just trying to keep him on track. She kept him moving at moments like this when he would rather avoid work.

Tom forced himself to sit up, grabbing the towel as it fell to his lap. He dried himself off, watching Sarah as she moved over to their closet and got out his uniform. Tom stood from the bed and moved around to Sarah's side. She pulled his uniform out and moved over to lay it down on the bed. Tom moved to her and smirked as he set his hand on her ass. Sarah turned to him but she had a look that was usually accompanied by the phrase 'you can't seriously be doing that right now.' Tom moved a bit closer but she was still frowning at him so he removed his hand.

Sarah moved away and Tom grabbed the pants of his uniform, slipping them on. "Free balling?" Sarah asked, grabbing a pair of socks out of the dresser. "Either you're lazy, are trying to cut time for a bit of fun, or prepping for later tonight."

"Maybe a little of each," Tom said, smiling as he zipped his pants. Sarah retrieved socks while Tom put on his shirt and buttoned it up. When Sarah moved over to hand him the socks Tom grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer in one quick motion. He knew that to Sarah it was probably slow, but it was the best he could manage and Sarah let him. He pulled her bare body against his and wrapped his arms around her waist, hands touching the skin above the curve of her backside. "Hopefully this won't take too long."

"It will take as long as it needs to," Sarah said as she draped the socks over his shoulder. "Now don't be late. If you get in trouble, being chewed out by Del Rio will only keep you away even longer."

Tom nodded and reluctantly released her before he sat down to put on his socks. Sarah walked out of their room, grabbing his robe as she did so. Tom smiled, knowing she'd taken his robe on purpose, because he'd always told her he liked it when she wore his clothing. Once Tom had his socks on he moved out of the bedroom to the living room. Sarah was in the kitchen but he noted she'd set his shoes by the couch for him. He couldn't help but smile at the gesture as he moved over to the couch. Tom slipped on his shoes and tied them neatly so they would look presentable. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Don't rush things, or you'll seem rude," Sarah scolded as she moved out of the kitchen and toward him. Sarah knew Tom wanted to be a Captain eventually, to have his own ship, and she believed in that dream so she was always reminding him to behave or trying to guide him. Tom didn't really need it, he hadn't gotten to his current position because he'd slacked, but he appreciated her intentions and knew that she really just cared about him. Sarah placed his hat on his head, adjusting it slightly so it sat properly. "But don't take too long, you know how riled up seeing you in your uniform can get me."

"I'll stay only long enough not to be impolite," Tom assured her, pulling her down for a goodbye kiss. He left their apartment. Without Sarah actually beside him, it was a bit easier to focus on his duty for the day. Sadly it did not make the meeting any less frustrating to sit through. There was a lot of arguing; Captains claiming the situation in one system was more important than another, and others arguing the opposite. In the end there wasn't any progress made, but none of it had really involved _Infinity,_ so he didn't care much as long as the meeting was over.

Tom returned home as quickly as he could, hoping to salvage at least some of his birthday. When he entered the apartment he found it empty, much to his annoyance. One of his movies had started playing on the television, something Sarah must have set it up, but she was nowhere to be seen. There was a message on their terminal as well. He hit play and could see Sarah tying her hair back while leaning down so the camera could see her. "I was looking in the fridge and realized we were low on some things, so I'm going to the store. If I'm not back by the time you get home just make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon. I love you." The video cut off and Tom sighed, feeling defeated. Nothing about today was going the way he wanted, and he seemed to have no way to fight it.

Tom moved to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, noting that they were low on a lot of their usual foods like milk and eggs. He grabbed one of the cans of pineapple juice he liked and left the kitchen. Tom lay down on the couch, deciding that he could at least watch a movie to hopefully improve his mood. He was still disappointed Sarah wasn't there to watch with him, which was a part of his birthday he always liked. Though he did see at least one good side to the situation - as Sarah leaving the apartment meant that she had gotten dressed. Maybe he'd be a able to convince her to strip for him, as he'd never had her do that before.

Tom stared at the movie on the screen but he found himself glancing at the door fairly often, looking for Sarah's return. He smiled as he suddenly got a fun idea, or at least one that he thought might be fun. Tom sat up and undid the buttons of his uniform, unbuckled his pants, before grabbing his cap which he'd tossed on the table. He positioned himself on the couch so that he was lying down as he would if Sarah were with him, his back slightly propped up on the arm of the chair. He let his right leg and arm droop off the side of the couch, tipping his hat a bit so that it wouldn't fall off and opened his shirt to show off his chest. He settled in to watch his movie, trying to remain causal in case Sarah entered when he wasn't paying attention. Tom occasionally sipped at his juice and relaxed, enjoying the thoughts in his head of what might happen when Sarah got home. Unfortunately he got a little too relaxed, and ended up drifting off to sleep.

Tom woke to the smell of something cooking, but he couldn't recall what he'd been making. Tom sat up with a jolt, realizing that he had fallen asleep while cooking. He couldn't believe he'd done that, now the food would burn and he'd have to scramble to salvage it. He stopped as his head cleared and he then realized that he hadn't actually started cooking anything before he fell asleep. So who was? Tom looked to the kitchen where he could see Sarah standing with her back to him, working on the stove. It was such an odd sight that Tom had to take a moment to just watch her, as she hadn't realized he was awake. He looked down and realized that she'd put a blanket over him and it was now gathered in his lap.

Sarah turned and finally spotted him sitting up. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked as she moved the pan off of the stove and then to a cabinet to get out plates.

"You cooked?" Tom asked, his surprise clear in his voice. "And nothing's on fire?"

Sarah glared at him from over her shoulder as she placed plates on the counter. "Hey, just because I prefer your cooking, that doesn't mean I can't cook." She started to fill their plates with the vegetables from the pan. "I'm a soldier, I can follow orders, and that's all a recipe is."

Tom had to agree that she was basically right. But experimenting with a recipe could also make a dish a lot better, not that he was going to argue that point. Sarah moved over to the table and Tom got up from the couch, moving to join her as he buttoned up his shirt and buckled his belt, a bit dejected that his ploy hadn't worked. He was surprised even more when he sat down and saw what Sarah had made. "You made chicken cordon bleu?" He hadn't realized that Sarah even knew what ingredients were in the meal.

"Yeah, you said it was your favorite, so I made it. I know today hasn't been exactly the birthday you wanted, but I thought I could make it a bit better." Sarah took her seat and placed her napkin on her lap. "Why do you think I went to the grocery store?" She grabbed her fork and knife, looking across the table at Tom. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tom shook his head, realizing that he'd been staring. "No, not at all. I'm really touched by you doing this, Sarah." Tom smiled and Sarah returned it. "I was just thinking…" Tom chuckled, a bit nervous of how she'd react. "I was thinking about punishing you for leaving the house by making you do a strip tease. But now, I don't think that would be fast enough for me."

Sarah smirked as she cut off another piece of her meat. "Why don't you leave planning tonight's entertainment to me," she suggested, stabbing the bit of chicken and putting it in her mouth. Tom raised an eyebrow, a bit intrigued by what she had planned. Sarah usually left planning out the day to him, but it was a rather tantalizing idea to let her decide. She knew him well and he knew she would probably do everything that he would have wanted anyway, and she might put a fun spin on it.

"I trust you," Tom assured her, returning to his food. It was a wonderful meal and he made a mental note to allow Sarah to cook more often when she wanted to, not just assume that he had to cook all the time. Tom explained what he remembered from the meeting that day, though it was really just idle chatter to fill the silence as they ate. Sarah mentioned a bit of the recent redevelopment that had happened in town that she'd noticed when getting the groceries.

When the meal was finished Tom insisted on taking their dishes to the kitchen and Sarah relented. He rinsed them off and set them in the sink, deciding that they could wait until later to be fully cleaned. It was his birthday after all, and he deserved to be a bit lazy. When Tom moved into the living room Sarah was standing near the television screen, flicking through their video selection. Tom sat down on the couch, putting one leg up so that Sarah could lay down with him when she finished. Sarah finally made her selection and moved over to the couch, lying down so that her head was resting on his stomach.

Tom recognized the opening sequence of the movie; he'd seen the beginning several times, but he'd never actually gotten all the way to the ending without falling asleep or being called away to do something else. About an hour into film there was also a rather explicit sex scene, and Tom had never been able to watch it without getting aroused. He was amused that Sarah had chosen it, knowing full well what it did to him. He wondered if Sarah had set this up on purpose, leaving him even more interested in what she had planned.

They watched the movie as they usually would, all the way until the scene that led up to the sex. The characters were still talking, working their way up to the fun part when Sarah started to touch him. She'd turned onto her side where she could watch the movie but he was sure that wasn't her focus as her hand move up to his thigh, slowly massaging him. He was anticipating the start of the scene, knowing that it would be when she'd really start. He didn't have to wait long as the kissing started on the screen and her hand traveled over his leg, moving higher. As the characters started to tug at clothing and touch skin he felt Sarah turn on his lap and her busy hand moved to his groin, rubbing him through his pants. Her free hand undid two of the lower buttons on his shirt and she pushed the clothing open enough for her to place a kiss on his stomach.

Her hand continued to rub him while the other moved to his waist, deftly undoing his belt. Tom knew now exactly what her plan was, and he had to move quickly before she got too far. His hand moved down to her cheek and he gently pulled up toward his own face. Sarah moved without a fight, raising herself up to let Tom pull her close and press their lips together. The kiss quickly deepened as his hand removed the tie from her hair and his fingers slid into the now loose stands, pulling her closer. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as he took all he could get from her in the moment.

Sarah moved away a little before he was ready, but he let her go. Her lips travelled along his jaw, slowly moving to his neck. She moved her hand from his belt to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as her mouth continued to move south. Tom watched her as she move lower and lower, his hands brushing her hair out of her face so he could watch her. She made her way down his chest slowly, her hand starting to massage his groin a bit rougher. Tom couldn't help the way his hips pushed up toward her hand.

Sarah unzipped his pants and he was glad that he'd forgone his underwear for the day. Her hands deftly pulled down his pants enough to free him from the restricting clothing. Her fingers wrapped around him and Tom let out a sigh of relief as he felt the pleasure of her touch. Her fingers worked his body with practiced ease that left Tom breathing deeper, letting his head fall back, moaning as her nails scratched lightly at his inner thigh. She was quickly stoking his lust, each touch perfectly placed and with just the right amount of force. Then suddenly her lips touched him, gently like a kiss on the cheek. Tom lifted his head so that he could watch her, always finding the show as exciting as the sensation of her actions. She progressed slowly, just the way that Tom liked it. He wondered for a moment if she went slowly with every man she'd been with, but he squashed it, not wanting to think of Sarah with other men while she was going down on him.

Sarah started to slowly take him into her mouth and Tom gripped the couch, trying to fight his urge to thrust toward the sensation. Sarah knew what she was doing, exactly how quickly to swallow down more of him and when to speed up the bobbing of her head. Tom watched, enthralled by her actions and the sight of his cock disappearing more into her mouth. Tom hated the men who had come before him for making Sarah believe that it was required for her to go down on them for sex, but at the moment he was grateful the years of practice had made her so skilled. She took him all the way in before her head started to move, slow at first but the speed quickly increasing. Sarah's hands moved to his thighs, keeping him pinned to the couch so he stayed put while she worked. Tom sat up enough to be able to reach her, fingers brushing her hair out of the way so his view wasn't obscured. She worked his cock perfectly and it didn't take long before Tom's fingers were threaded through her hair, applying force here or there to keep her down on him longer. It was a shame that Tom had a weak spot for the way she worked her mouth, it always ended too soon for his liking but he couldn't help it.

Tom tugged on her hair, trying to get her to pull away from him before it was too late. "Sarah, stop or I'm going to come." She ignored him, still bobbing her head at a quick steady rhythm. "Sarah…" he said a bit louder, accompanied by another tug of her hair. Her hands only clutched his thighs tighter and he realized she wasn't going to stop. He relented, accepting her choice and trying to relax as she continued. She kept up her pace and Tom became aware that the room was echoing with sounds, ones that he was making. His breathing had become deep, his moans husky and appreciative, and he couldn't seem to keep her name off his lips. He must have made some sign that he was about to climax because Sarah pulled back enough that as he released it went into her mouth and not directly down her throat. She waited until he'd completely finished before she pulled off of him. Tom watched her as she stayed still for a moment, eyes closed, before he saw her throat move as she swallowed. She dipped down again and her tongue moved over him, cleaning him.

Sarah finally fully sat up and she smiled at him, a looking satisfied with herself. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She moved up and held herself over him, kissing his cheek.

"You never disappoint me," Tom said, turning her head and kissing her quickly. He could taste himself on her lips, but at the moment he couldn't help himself. "Though you know I don't like leaving you without satisfaction. And I know you're not having your time of the month, so I think that things should be fair."

Sarah leaned forward and her lips gently brushed Tom's ear. "The night's still young. I'm sure you'll even the score." Sarah sat up and Tom tried to follow but she pushed him back down. "You should get cleaned up, put those clothes in the hamper, and get in bed. Maybe take another little nap. I'm going to put away the leftovers and rinse out the sink." Sarah stood and moved toward the kitchen.

Tom sighed and decided not to argue. He was too content at the moment to want to fight. He stood and quickly stripped off his shirt. He folded it and then removed his pants, folding them as well. He moved over to the kitchen and placed a kiss on Sarah's shoulder. "Are you going to watch my ass as I walk away?"

"Like you need to ask," Sarah smirked as she shoveled the remaining food into an open container. Tom turned and walked toward the bedroom, glancing back and seeing that Sarah was watching him. He was surprised though when he noticed her eyes roaming over all of him, not just his rear. It left him feeling uplifted as he moved into the bedroom.

Tom hung his uniform up and knew he'd have to get it cleaned properly tomorrow, but it could wait. He grabbed a towel from the hamper and quickly dabbed away the extra sweat from his body before he moved to the bed. Tom lay down on the bed, propping himself up a bit and debating if he should or shouldn't get under the covers. He decided to save time and stay above them, trying to position himself on the bed in a way that would entice Sarah. He propped his back up against the wall and bent his left leg, resting one arm on it, and waited.

After some time Tom had to get a little sleepy, but was suddenly pulled out of it as Sarah shut the bathroom door. He could hear water running for a moment and then nothing. He'd started to drift off in the silence until the bathroom door opened and Tom perked up as he saw Sarah. She leaned against the door frame and smirked at him. "Hello, sailor," she greeted with a wicked smile.

Sarah was wearing her old marine uniform, but she'd replaced the pants she usually insisted on with a skirt, which was clearly too short for her. It reminded Tom of when he'd first really met her years ago. She'd been beautiful that night and she looked just as lovely as she stood in the doorway. The difference was that this time he didn't feel at all ashamed of his licentious thoughts about her. She crossed the space, her hips swaying with each step. "Hello, marine," he said as she neared. "What brings you to my quarters, soldier?"

"I was trying to get some sleep," Sarah started, coming to a stop beside the bed. "The thing is, my teammates snore like a garage of Warthogs and I can't get any rest at all. And I've heard that officers have bigger beds, certainly with enough room for a tired trooper." Sarah looked over to the space beside him. "Looks like you have some open space, Captain."

"I do have quite a bit of open space," Tom admitted. "But it would be rather inappropriate for me to allow you into my bed."

Sarah moved around the bed and Tom watched her, trying to figure out what she'd do. "I can't go back to the barracks, sir. I'll never get even a second of sleep with all that noise. Please, sir, I'll do anything." She leaned forward and let her hands rest on the mattress. Tom couldn't help his glance down at her chest before he looked back to her face. Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed, still acting hesitant.

Tom reached out and he gently touched her cheek, guiding her to lean toward him. He leaned forward as well and whispered into her ear. "Well I do need to even a score." He leaned back and patted the bed beside him.

Sarah moved fully onto the bed and one of her hands moved to his thigh. "I'm sure that I can help you out." Her hand moved up his thigh but his hand grabbed her wrist before she could touch his manhood. Sarah carefully retracted her hand and Tom reached over to her thigh pulling a bit to get her to come closer. She watched him, puzzled, but moved as he was directing. "If that's not how I can help you then what do you want from me?"

Tom sat up fully so he was sitting on the bed beside her and leaned in close. He whispered, using the most authoritative voice as he could. "I want you to follow my orders." His hand moved from her thigh and settled on her crotch, starting to rub through the material of her underwear. He was momentarily disappointed that she'd actually worn anything under the uniform, but also pleasantly surprised to find that the cloth he was feeling was softer and smoother than anything she usually wore.

Sarah's eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. "Yes sir," she said as she exhaled. She sucked in another breath sharply as his finger slipped under her underwear to touch her sensitive lips. Tom wasn't sure if it had really felt that good or if she was playing it up to stroke his ego. He didn't really care much if her sounds were fake though, her body couldn't lie. As his fingers caressed the space between her legs he could feel she was already slick. His finger easily slid in, just a little, as he was still teasing her at this point. If this was his birthday gift, he was going to properly enjoy it as best he could. Sarah let out a sound of frustration and she turned toward him, placing her face against his shoulder.

Tom decided that he'd teased her enough and made his choice of action. He removed his finger and gripped the hem of her skirt. "You know something seems a bit off." He pulled the skirt up enough so that he could see her underwear. Just as he had expected she was wearing white panties that even had a lacey, flowery trim. "Those don't look like regulation undergarments to me," he observed, turning to look Sarah in the eyes. "Un-button your shirt," he ordered. Sarah unbuttoned her shirt, slowly revealing the matching white bra. Tom waited until she'd fully unbuttoned before he spoke. "Are you sure you didn't come here to seduce me?" Tom asked.

Sarah raised her head and looked away from him evasively. "Well maybe I didn't just come here to get some sleep," she admitted. "I may have heard a rumor or two about you." Sarah's eyes dropped between his legs for a second before smiling and looking back to his face. "Seems at least some of those rumors are true." Her hand that was closest to him gently touched his thigh, teasing him.

Tom let her hand touch him, his own hand moving to her inner thigh as well and gently rubbing. "What kind of rumors have you heard about me, soldier? I want to hear them all."

Sarah's hand gripped his leg lightly, acting hesitant before answering. "We'll…I've heard you kiss so sweetly women crave it like chocolate." Tom's hand moved a bit on her thigh, moving higher. "I've heard that you have a talent for finding that spot in a woman that makes her shriek in pleasure." Tom's hand moved to settle on her crotch. Sarah squirmed slightly as she waited for more, but didn't get it. Sarah gripped his thigh a bit tighter before she spoke again. "I've heard you screw so perfectly that women scream your name in God's place."

Tom smiled, amused by the fake rumors she'd come up with and rewarded her by starting to rub her lightly. He nipped at her jaw before pulling back enough to look her in the eye. "Well how about we see how many of those rumors I can verify for you?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he pulled her to him, lips capturing hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she opened up to him without a fight. Her tongue slid over his as she reciprocated the action, the both of them now fighting to explore every bit of the other's mouth. Her free hand slid into his hair, pulling him toward her. Tom leaned his upper body forward and Sarah leaned back until she was lying back on the bed.

Tom pulled away and was pleased as she tried to follow him and kiss him more. "That's one," Sarah said as she let out a long breath. Tom couldn't help but smile, enjoying the sort of vague praise. "Now how about you prove the other two true, unless you think you can't manage it."

Tom smirked, enjoying the challenge; though he wasn't sure if it was what she was actually doing, or if she was still playing her character. He didn't really care, either way he was enjoying himself and it served as an extra turn-on. His finger slid into her, rewarded by a gasp of pleasure as he didn't bother teasing and instead pushed in almost all of the way in. Tom shifted his hand into a familiar position and flexed his finger, feeling around inside of her. He knew he'd hit the spot when she let out a loud cry of delight and her hand gripped his thigh a bit too roughly. "That's two," Tom commented as he leaned to whisper into her ear. "Sarah, your grip's too tight." Sarah released his thigh and grabbed the sheets below them instead. "Now let's see about that third rumor," Tom said as he pulled away and spoke normally. "Think of how this will feel when it's my cock rubbing relentlessly against that spot."

Sarah squirmed as he continued to finger her while his mouth moved over her neck, moving further down. He reached her sternum before he pulled away just long enough to pull her bra down and partially expose her breasts. He nipped at the exposed skin before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Sarah's arms moved around his head and held him against her, one hand threading fingers into his hair. She bucked against his hand and Tom had to struggle to keep his hand in position while trying to be sure each breast got equal attention. "Tom," hearing his name got his attention and he raised his head from her chest so he could look at her. Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder as she spoke. "Please, I need it. If you get in now you can still even the score."

Tom eased up just a bit on his motions while he responded. "Or I could finger you to completion, and when you've come then I can switch to my dick," Tom countered. Sarah groaned and pulled herself a bit tighter to him and he could just barely hear her mutter "please" against his shoulder. "Or you could get on top," he offered, knowing that it was a long shot as her own fears of accidentally hurting him usually got in the way.

Sarah hesitated for a moment before she replied. "If you're sure." It wasn't what Tom had expected, but he was far from unhappy.

Tom slid his fingers out of her and shifted so he was sitting on the bed. "Ride me, soldier," he commanded. He was surprised as she didn't hesitate before straddling him and grabbing his cock gently. She set her knees on the bed, lifted herself up, shifted him into position, and slowly lowered herself onto him. Tom's tucked her skirt up so it wasn't in the way before his hands moved to her waist, giving her a bit of guidance as she started to move up and down. Tom had never had a kink for Sarah being on top, but at that moment he wondered if that had changed. Just the sight of her sitting on him and the feeling of being in her aroused him more than he remembered. Sarah let out a long breath as she settled all the way on him but to his annoyance she stopped moving. "Sarah, keep moving or we won't end even," he reminded her.

"I don't care about even," Sarah moaned, leaning forward so her head was resting against his. "I just needed that cock in me."

Tom frowned, not particularly happy that she wasn't continuing when he wanted her to be pleasured too. He gripped her waist tight enough to dig his fingers into her skin. "I ordered you to ride, soldier, not sit on my cock. Now ride," he said, the last two words punctuated by digging his nails just a little into her skin.

Sarah gasped, though he was sure it was more from surprise than actual pain. She slowly started to lift herself up as she let out a strained, "Yes sir." Tom relaxed his grip on her, having gotten his instruction across. She did start to move a bit faster, and Tom tried to urge her on by pulling or pushing on her waist, but she wouldn't be forced to go faster than she was ready for.

Still, at the speed she was going they'd end up climaxing at the same time, and Tom was still determined to even the score. "Stop," he commanded and Sarah obeyed. He set a hand on her stomach and directed her posture a bit. "Hold that position," he instructed before he shifted his own hips and legs. Tom began thrusting up into her from below, and with the first motion he was rewarded with a gasp from his lover. He gripped her hips and increased his pace, filling the room with a chorus of moans and gasps from Sarah as he thrust into her. "Better than you imagined?" Tom said in a slightly strained voice as he drove himself into her, being sure to keep her angle correct to hit her sweet spot. Sarah's arms wrapped around his head and he could feel her hands weakly trying to grip him but not actually harm him. Luckily Tom didn't have to keep up the strenuous action too long before Sarah's nails dug into his shoulder, her body contracted around him, and she moaned out his name loudly.

Tom stopped and pulled her waist down, indicating that she had the control again. Sarah moved slowly, riding him through her climax until she finally settled on him, breathing deeply. Tom knew it wasn't from actually being tired, it was only her body's reaction to the orgasm and she needed a moment. "That's three," she managed to get out, shifting to set her forehead against Tom's shoulder.

Tom turned and kissed her cheek, letting his hands move higher up her body. "Glad I could sort that out for you," he said as he slid his hands under her shirt. "You want to take this off?" Sarah didn't say anything, just released him and slipped the shirt off. Tom reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Without instruction Sarah removed her bra as well and tossed it to the side. "You should take the skirt off too." Sarah grumbled and Tom sighed. "Take the skirt off," Tom ordered.

"I don't want to get off," Sarah complained, returning her arms to their place around him.

"You won't be off for long," Tom assured her with a pull on her waist. Sarah reluctantly lifted herself off of him and moved off the bed to slip her skirt off. Tom couldn't help himself and he leaned over to grab her ass and tug her a bit toward the bed. Sarah climbed back onto the mattress but Tom stopped her before she returned to her former position. "Are you comfortable with it?" Sarah paused for a moment and then nodded, again moving to return to her position but Tom stopped her again. "Turn around," he instructed.

"We haven't done that in years," Sarah said, seeming hesitant.

"Sure, but it will only be longer if we don't do it now. I trust you," Tom assured her. Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself, but she moved to face away from him and again straddled him. Tom sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she shifted herself into position. She gently took him in her hand, guiding him into position before she lowered herself onto him. Tom held her closer and moaned against her back. She started out moving slowly and Tom had to release his grasp enough that she'd be able to move easier. Her pace started to increase and Tom kissed and bit at her back, trying not to focus on her spine lest she think he was focusing on her tattoo. He started to partially thrust up toward her as she moved, but from his current position he couldn't get proper leverage. Tom reluctantly had to release her, leaning backward to brace his back on the bed while his hands moved to her hips, allowing him to properly thrust upward. Sarah had always been skilled when put in the dominant position during sex; and she seemed to slide easily back into that position, lost in the pleasure and lust as she rose and fell. There were a few moments of pain, but they were swallowed up in the pleasure as they charged furiously to their climax.

Tom tried to keep things even, but he ended up releasing into Sarah while she was still riding him at full speed. Tom stopped his thrusting, leaving it completely to Sarah, so he could sit up and move his hands around to her clit and try to assist her own completion. It took a couple more seconds before Sarah finally found her release and started to slow. Tom wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her back until she'd stopped moving. They sat quietly for a moment before Sarah broke the silence. "Happy Birthday, Tom."

Tom hugged her tighter and kissed her back. "I love you, Sarah." He released her and pushed her forward slightly. "I want to cuddle."

Sarah slowly lifted herself up and rolled over to the side until Tom leaned back and lay down on his chest. "Did you enjoy yourself? Any pain?"

Tom had expected the question, Sarah having always been worried whenever she was in control. "A little, but I don't think it will be a problem. It was just a few moments of pain during, but I don't feel anything now." Sarah scooted a bit closer and he knew she felt bad about it. For how violent she could be in combat, she hated causing him pain - particularly during sex. "I think from now on I'm going to have you plan my birthdays. That was by far the best one yet." Sarah laughed and Tom smiled, glad that she wasn't dwelling on her fear. "You know me so well. I never even told you I liked your marine uniform."

"Well, I could guess from how all over my ass you were back when you still stupidly thought of me as jail bait…even though I wasn't," Sarah reminded him.

"You were half my age. I didn't want to take home a woman who was half my age for a one night stand." Tom moved his hand to run his fingers through their hair. "Not that I really wanted you to be a one night stand, of course."

"Oh?" Sarah said, lifting her head. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means I was going to pull out all the stops; give you the most amazing session of lovemaking you would have ever experienced. So great, you'd never want to leave my bed and I'd be able to, over time, convince you to be my girlfriend," Tom explained.

"Well, fuck," Sarah cursed. "We wasted a lot of time you could have been fucking me senseless, because if you'd given me a good night on day-one, I'd expect just as much from that day on."

"That may have been a bit much with what I had planned, though I could guarantee I would have given you more than the guys you were bringing home. You deserve better than what they were giving you." Tom kissed the top if her head and hugged her tightly. "So how long have you been planning all of this?"

"I was actually planning it for our anniversary. But you seemed upset about you not getting freedom on your birthday, so I thought I shouldn't wait. Now I have to come up with something else to do."

"Or you could leave it up to me," Tom suggested. "You did this for me, so I should get to do something for you."

"Or you could do something for me for my birthday, and we can just enjoy our anniversary like normal," Sarah countered.

"All right, deal. I promise I'll make sure your birthday is extra special this year," Tom promised. "But I still get to be romantic on our anniversary."

"Deal," Sarah agreed, lifting herself up to kiss him quickly before she settled back in. Tom lay awake for a while, just holding his lover and enjoying the moment of peace and contentment.


End file.
